Wegen dir
by sensenmann
Summary: Ein OS, den ich mal für Weihnachten geschrieben habe


Weihnachts-OS

Großartig…", stieß Tenzou genervt hervor, als er seinen Blick zum Fenster richtete. Die Scheibe war durch den Temperaturunterschied nahezu vollständig beschlagen. Er trat näher an die Scheibe heran und wischte mit seinem Ärmel eine kleine Stelle frei, um bessere Sicht nach draußen zu haben. Der Braunhaarige seufzte schwer, als er die winzigen Flocken an seinem Fenster vorbeifliegen sah. Es schneite schon wieder.

Die Straße vor seiner Wohnung war mit einer Zentimeterdicken Schicht frischem Schnee bedeckt.

Tenzou wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, als sein Blick auf die Wanduhr fiel. Fünf Uhr abends.

„Schon so spät?", murmelte er und runzelte die Stirn. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein gähnen unterdrücken.

Anscheinend hatte er diesmal wirklich lange gebraucht um seinen Bericht fertigzukriegen. Er seufzte erneut. Warum blieb diese Arbeit auch immerzu nur an ihm hängen? Ja. Richtig. Weil Genma der Meinung war, dass Kouhais nun einmal die Arbeit für ihre Senpais erledigen mussten.

Er hatte wirklich angenommen, dass das irgendwann einmal ein Ende hätte, doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Warum hatte er nicht einen von den anderen damit beauftragen können?

Der Braunhaarige nahm den fertigen Bericht von dem Tisch und blätterte ihn noch einmal durch. Er musste vorhin etwas mehr als zehn Seiten geschrieben haben. Und er hatte sich sehr wohl bemüht sich kurz zu fassen. Naja… so kurz wie es eben ging. Außerdem ließ sich eine Mission von der Dauer von mehr als zwei Wochen nun einmal nicht so schnell in einem Bericht abhandeln.

Erneut glitt sein Blick zur Uhr. Tsunade war nur noch bis sechs Uhr im Hokageturm anzutreffen, wie bei fast jedem Feiertag. Und er konnte sich sehr gut ausrechnen, wie sauer sie sein würde, wenn der Bericht nicht heute noch abgegeben wurde.

Er legte den Bericht wieder auf den Tisch und griff nach der Jacke, die er vorhin achtlos auf sein Bett geworfen hatte, und zog sie sich über, ehe er erneut nach dem Bericht griff und ihn unter seinen Arm klemmte und noch einmal einen Blick zum Fenster warf, ehe er aus seinem Zimmer und in Richtung Haustür hastete. Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, zog den Reisverschluss seiner Jacke, schloss die Haustür hinter sich und stieg die beiden Treppen, die zum Erdgeschoss führten, hinunter. Seine Nachbarn hatte er seit seinem Einzug vor einem knappen Monat noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, doch er vermutete stark, dass es sich bei ihnen auch um Shinobi handeln musste. Solche kleinen Wohnungen eigneten sich nun einmal nicht für Familien oder Einzelpersonen, die sich viel dort aufhielten. Dafür waren sie viel zu klein.

Im nächsten Moment trat er hinaus auf die Straße und merkte gleich den enormen Temperaturunterschied. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Zimmer war es hier draußen eisig kalt. Verstärkt durch die Tatsache, dass er gerade aus einem bullig warmen Haus kam. Er blickte hinunter zu seinen Füßen. Beide waren bis zu den Schnürsenkeln im Schnee vergraben.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viel liegen bleibt…", murmelte er vor sich hin, ehe er wieder nach vorne blickte und seinen Weg fort setzte. Er musste die Augen ein wenig zukneifen um Sicht auf den Sitz der Hokage zu bekommen, so dicht fiel nun der Schnee. Soweit er erkennen konnte war die Dachterrasse des Turms ebenfalls zugeschneit.

Von seiner neuen Wohnung aus war der Hokage-Turm gerade mal eine Viertelstunde entfernt. Bei der vorherigen, die fast am Rand von Konoha lag, hatte er fast die doppelte Zeit benötigt, wenn er im normalen Tempo ging. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Straße schweifen, vorbei an den zahlreichen Fenstern, die mit Weihnachtsbildern oder Weihnachtskugeln geschmückt waren. Bei einigen von ihnen brannte Licht.

Irgendwie beneidete er diese Leute. Sie konnten mit ihren Familien und Freunden feiern, während er, wie üblich alleine zu Hause war, oder Weihnachten auf einer Mission verbrachte.

Vielleicht konnte er deshalb nie wirklich viel mit diesem Fest anfangen. Geschweige denn mit dem Schenken. Insgeheim war er froh darüber gewesen, dass Kakashi vorgeschlagen hatte, dass das Team Kakashi sich gegenseitig nichts schenkt. Er hätte ewig gebraucht um passende Geschenke für seine Schüler und seinen Senpai zu finden. Wobei letzterer noch am einfachsten zu beschenken war. Tenzou musste unwillkürlich an die IchaIcha-Reihe denken, von der sein Vorgesetzter so besessen war. Der Braunhaarige schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte keinen Plan, warum dem Hatake solche Bücher zusagten. Und die Verfilmungen dazu erst.

Kurz darauf hatte er mitbekommen, wie Sakura, Sai und Naruto beschlossen Weihnachten zusammen zu feiern. Er musste lächeln, denn er konnte sich dieses Szenario bereits lebhaft vorstellen. Mit Sicherheit würde wieder alles im Chaos enden – wie immer.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis er am Hokage-Turm angekommen war. Vom Eingang aus war noch deutlich das Licht im Büro von Tsunade zu erkennen. Also hatte er es noch rechtzeitig geschafft.

Er drückte die Eingangstür auf und stieg die Stufen hoch in den zweiten Stock. Von dort aus dauerte es nicht lange, bis er zu ihrem Büro kam.

Er klopfte vorsichtig.

„Herein!", darng die Stimme von Tsunade.

Tenzou schluckte. Sie klang genervt.

Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen heute noch vorbeizukommen, dachte er, öffnete aber dennoch die Tür.

„Tsunade-sama? Ich habe den Bericht von der ANBU-Mission, die sie uns aufgetragen haben.", sagte er und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem Pult, an dem die Ältere saß. Berichte sammelten sich sowohl links von ihr, als auch rechts Stapelweise auf ihrem Tisch. Die Hokage stempelte gerade den vor ihr liegenden ab und legte ihn auf den rechten Haufen, bevor sie sich dem nächsten annahm.

Der Braunhaarige trat ein und schloss hastig die Tür hinter sich, ehe er zu ihr ging.

„Ich habe den Bericht von der letzten ANBU-Mission angefertigt.", sagte er und wartete auf ein Kommentar, doch stattdessen streckte sie nur ihre linke Hand aus und blätterte nebenbei einen neuen Bericht durch.

Anscheinend hat sie heute echt viel zu tun, dachte er und blickte sich im Raum um, nachdem er den Bericht übergeben hatte. Shizune und Tonton waren auch nicht hier.

„Könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun, Yamato?"

Der Angesprochene stutzte und blickte in das Gesicht von Tsunade. Yamato war sein Deckname, den er innehatte seitdem er einmal Kakashi als Truppenführer des Team Sieben vertreten hatte. Seinen echten Namen kannten nur sehr wenige, was daran lag, dass er Mitglied der ANBU-Einheit war. Seit seinem Eintritt damals hatte er fast für jede Mission, die nicht dem S-Rank entsprach und somit ebenfalls nicht in den Aufgabenbereich der ANBUs fiel, einen neuen Namen bekommen. Und er musste zugeben, dass „Yamato" bisher der einzige war, der ihm zugesagt hatte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Hokage-sama?", fragte er, bemüht höflich zu klingen.

Wenn sie ihm jetzt noch eine Mission solchen Ausmaßes übertragen würde, dann würde er streiken. Auch wenn er ein Jonin war standen auch ihm freie Tage zu. Zumindest ein oder zwei Tage.

„Sei so gut und liefere die restlichen Medikamente etwas mich aus.", entgegnete sie knapp, ohne aufzusehen und zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf eine Tüte, die mitten in der Stapelansammlung stand. „Die Adresse steht drauf. Eigentlich übernimmt solche anfallenden Sachen Iruka, aber der ist schon seit Tagen krankgeschrieben."

Der Braunhaarige nickte nur und nahm die Tüte vom Pult. Solange es nur so etwas war…

„Wie Sie wünschen."

„Danke dir.", murmelte die Blonde und seufzte, als sie einen weiteren Bericht abstempelte.

Wenig später stand Tenzou wieder vor dem Hokage-Turm und verharrte kurz, innerlich froh, dass er nichts von ihrer, sonst so schlechten, Laune abbekommen hatte.

Er nahm die Plastiktüte in beide Hände und hielt sie näher an sein Gesicht, um Tsunades Handschrift zu entziffern. Sie war sehr schmal und gedrängt, ebenso wie klein. Es dauerte etwas, bis er die vollständige Adresse hatte lesen können. Und zu seinem Erstaunen schien er gar nicht mal so große Umwege machen zu müssen, um die Medikamente auszuliefern, denn die Adresse traf auf sein Wohnhaus zu. Außer einem „H." war kein Name angegeben.

„Hm…"

Tenzou runzelte die Stirn. Soweit er mitbekommen hatte, fing kein Familienname in seinem Haus mit einem „H" an.

Er seufzte und nahm die Tüte wieder in die rechte Hand. Er würde spätestens in einer Viertelstunde sowieso wissen an wen er es hatte ausliefern müssen.

Im Gehen zog er den Reisverschluss seines Mantels noch etwas höher. Es kam ihm vor als wäre die Außentemperatur plötzlich um weitere zehn Grad gesunken. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er gerade vom Warmen ins Kalte gegangen war.

Er spähte nach oben. Nach wie vor rieselten weiße Flocken vom Himmel und vielen auf den Boden vor ihm. Der Braunhaarige fragte sich, ob er, wenn er morgen aus dem Fenster sehen würde, die ganze Straße Zentimeter hoch verschneit vorfinden würde, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Im Prinzip konnte es ihm egal sein, solange er nicht auf Mission musste hatte er kein Problem damit.

Er blickte zur Seite. In einem der Schaufenster prangte groß das neue Poster zum IchaIcha-Violence Film, der im Neujahr anlaufen würde.

Tenzou lächelte matt. Kakashi hatte mit Sicherheit schon Karten dafür reserviert, so vernarrt wie er in diese Buchreihe war. Kakashi… Er hatte ihn schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Gedankenverloren wanderte er durch die Straßen, sein Blick nach unten auf die Straße gerichtet.

Wie es ihm wohl ging?

„Danke für Ihren Besuch!"

Hm?

Tenzou drehte sich unwillkürlich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme drang, doch zu spät. Das einzige was er noch gesehen hatte, war das größere Schild mit den Tagesangeboten von Ichirakus Imbissbude. Jemand hatte ihn übersehen und war in ihn reingelaufen. Die Tüte glitt ihm aus der Hand und verstreute ihren Inhalt über den Schnee.

„Mist.", murmelte er und bückte sich sofort nach den Medikamenten. Wenn sie zu lange im Schnee lagen würden die Verpackungen mit Sicherheit aufquellen.

„Ah. Verzeihung! Tut mir leid! Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen.", sagte der andere hastig und half Tenzou die Medikamente wieder einzusammeln.

„Ist doch nichts passiert.", erwiderte er freundlich und wandte sich zu dem anderen um, um ihm die Sachen abzunehmen. Der Braunhaarige blickte hoch in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Es dauerte etwas, bis er es in diesem spärlichen licht genau erkennen konnte, aber er war sicher eine Narbe auszumachen, die quer über der Nase des anderen verlief. Der andere Mann lächelte kurz, dann jedoch änderte sich dessen Miene schlagartig.

„Iruka-san?"

„Du?"

Seine Stimme, die vorher so freundlich klang, klang nun eher frostig und abwehrend.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte er wissen und nahm dem jungen Lehrer die Waren ab und verstaute sie wieder in der Tüte.

Vielleicht hatte er sich diesen Unterton auch nur eingebildet?

Iruka sagte nichts, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung.", entgegnete er schließlich kurz darauf.

Der Jonin erhob sich wieder und warf einen Blick über Irukas Schulter.

„Ist Kakashi-Senpai nicht bei Ihnen?"

Erneut zuckten die Mundwinkel des anderen nach unten.

„Nein.", erwiderte er lediglich und wandte sich von dem anderen ab, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

„Iruka-san?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Hatte er etwas Falsches gefragt? Iruka war doch sonst auch nicht so.

Verwirrt verharrte der Braunhaarige noch eine Weile vor Ichiraku, ehe er weiterging.

Zu Hause angekommen blieb Tenzou vor der Haustüre stehen und richtete seinen Blick auf die verschiedenen Klingeln. Er überflog hastig die Nachnamen der Insassen, doch wie vermutet war keiner mit einem „H." dabei.

Vielleicht hat Tsunade sich geirrt?, fragte der Braunhaarige sich, bis er schließlich an der leeren Aufschrift der obersten Klingel hängen blieb.

„Vielleicht dort?", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Eigentlich war er seit seinem Einzug davon ausgegangen, dass die Wohnung über ihm leer stand. Tenzou zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sperrte schließlich auf, um in den warmen Hausflur zu gelangen, und stieg schließlich die Stufen empor, bis zum letzten Treppenabsatz.

Er sah sich im Flur um, doch auch hier war kein Anzeichen, dass hier oben jemand wohnte. Weder standen Schuhe vor der Tür, noch waren Jacken oder Mäntel aufgehängt. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen.

In der Erwartung, dass er sowieso niemanden hier auffinden würde, klopfte er. Und zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er kurz darauf Schritte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und heraus kam ein Mann, etwa in der gleichen Größe wie Tenzou selbst, allerdings mit silbergrauen Haaren. Sein linkes Auge war geschlossen und die untere Gesichtshälfte wurde durch einen schwarzen Schal verdeckt. Er trug einen schwarzen Pullover, ebenso wie eine gleichfarbige Hose.

„Senpai?"

Sichtlich verwirrt musterte der Braunhaarige den Älteren vor ihm. Was machte er hier?

Tenzou legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den anderen fragend.

„Sie wohnen hier?", fragte er schließlich.

Kakashi öffnete die Tür nun ganz, anscheinend ebenso verwundert wie Tenzou selbst.

„Seit ein paar Tagen.", entgegnete der Silberhaarige schließlich und sein Blick fiel auf die Tüte, die der andere immer noch in den Händen hielt.

„Ah… Dann hat Tsunade also dich geschickt um sie mir zu bringen?", fragte er beiläufig.

Im ersten Moment wusste Tenzou nicht was Kakashi meinte, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Etwas verlegen reichte er dem Älteren die Medikamente.

„Nun… ja. Außerdem war es kein Umweg. Ich wohne direkt unter Ihnen."

Er meinte Kakashi hinter dem Schal lächeln zu sehen.

„Ich weiß. Es steht bei den Briefkästen.", erwiderte er und nahm Tenzou die Tüte ab, ehe er etwas zur Seite ging. „Komm doch rein."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie im gleichen Haus wohnen wie ich.", sagte Tenzou und sah sich in der Wohnung um. Sie war etwa genauso groß wie seine eigene, doch etwas spartanischer eingerichtet. Wenn er nicht mitbekommen hätte, dass Kakashi hier wohnt, dann hätte er darauf getippt, dass die Wohnung leer stand.

Kakashi schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

„Du musst mich nicht so förmlich ansprechen, Tenzou."

Der Braunhaarige lächelte halb. „Ich weiß.", sagte er. „Seit wann wohnen Sie hier?" Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Anderen um.

„Seit ein paar Tagen.", sagte er und trat zu Tenzou. „Deswegen auch die spärliche Einrichtung.", fügte er hinzu, als hätte er Tenzous Gedanken gelesen, und bedeutete dem Jüngeren mit ihm zu kommen.

Der Braunhaarige folgte dem Älteren in sein Wohnzimmer. Die Vorhänge waren halb zugezogen und nur eine Standlampe gab Licht. Die genaue Wandfarbe konnte er nicht ausmachen, doch sie musste zwischen weiß und gelb liegen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen eine, scheinbar neue, Couch, ein kleiner, rundlicher Glastisch und ein Fernseher, der gerade Werbung zeigte. Gleich neben der Tür stand ein schmales Bücherregal.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte Kakashi, als Tenzou auf dem Sofa platznahm.

„Nein. Machen Sie sich keine Umstände."

Kakashi zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lies die Tüte mit den Medikamenten auf den Tisch gleiten, ehe er sich zu dem Jüngeren saß. „Wie du meinst."

Der Silberhaarige wandte seinen Blick zum Fernseher. Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas.

„Ich habe vorhin gesehen, dass der dritte Teil der IchaIcha-Reihe jetzt irgendwann im Kino anläuft.", sagte Tenzou, als der Film, der gerade im Fernsehen kam, wieder anlief. Er erkannte ihn sofort. Der erste Teil der IchaIcha-Reihe… typisch.

„Ich weiß.", kommentierte Kakashi. „Ich habe schon Karten reserviert."

Tenzou lächelte. Es war selten, dass sein Senpai von irgendetwas so angetan war, wie von dieser Buch- und Filmreihe.

Es klingelte. Tenzou drehte sich halb in Richtung Tür und sah kurz zu dem Älteren neben ihm, doch dieser regte sich nicht. Hatte er es nicht gehört?

„Es hat geklingelt.", sagte der Braunhaarige und wandte sich wieder von der Tür ab, in der Erwartung, dass Kakashi jeden Moment aufstehen und aufmachen würde, doch erneut regte sich der Silberhaarige nicht, stattdessen starrte er weiter auf den Bildschirm.

„Soll ich aufmachen?", bot der Jüngere an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Kakashi schüttelte nur den Kopf, als es zum zweiten Mal klingelte. „Ignorier es einfach."

Tenzou hob fragend die Brauen. Kakashi klang genervt.

„Was, wenn es wichtig ist?", entgegnete er und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Tür.

„Ist es nicht.", antwortete der Ältere knapp, sein Augenmerk nach wie vor auf den Fernseher geheftet.

„Kakashi? Bitte mach auf. Ich weiß, dass du zu Hause bist."

Tenzou stutzte.

„Iruka?", murmelte er, etwas verwirrt und sah erneut zu Kakashi.

„Sollten Sie ihm nicht aufmachen?"

„Nein."

Schweigen.

Tenzou wusste nicht recht, was er hiervon halten sollte. Immerhin waren sein Senpai und Iruka, zumindest soweit er wusste, schon seit knapp zwei Jahren zusammen. Lagen sie im Streit?

Der Braunhaarige musterte seinen Senpai. Eigentlich war es nicht Kakashis Art sich mit jemandem, der ihm etwas bedeutete, anzulegen. Aber warum stellte er sich dann so an?

„Kakashi… bitte. Ich will mit dir reden.", ertönte wieder die Stimme von Iruka. Auch sein Ton war anders als sonst. Er wirkte geknickt.

Der Silberhaarige neben Tenzou stöhnte genervt und schaltete den Fernseher aus, machte allerdings keine Anstalten sich von dem Sofa zu erheben.

„… Haben Sie sich gestritten?", fragte Tenzou. Er wollte nicht neugierig klingen, aber insgeheim interessierte es ihn schon. Zugegebenermaßen war er nie besonders begeistert von der Tatsache gewiesen, dass sein Senpai eine Beziehung mit Iruka pflegte, besonders, weil er selbst schon seit seiner ANBU-Zeit eine Schwäche für den Silberhaarigen hatte. Aber andererseits tat ihm der Ältere leid.

Kakashi musterte den Anderen für einen Moment. Tenzou befürchtete etwas Falsches gefragt zu haben, doch Kakashi wandte sich wieder von ihm ab, überlegend, ob er Tenzou davon erzählen sollte.

„So kann man es sagen, ja.", entgegnete der Silberhaarige ruhig.

Erneut klingelte es.

Tenzou wusste nicht, ob er nach dem Grund fragen sollte und erwiderte daraufhin nichts.

„Kakashi! Bitte!"

Irukas Stimme hallte durch den Hausflur, doch Kakashi kümmerte es anscheinend nicht.

Über was konnten sie sich so gestritten haben, dass Kakashi jetzt nicht einmal mehr mit ihm reden wollte?

„Sollten Sie nicht doch…?", fing Tenzou an.

Kakashi warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, der Tenzou abrupt davon abhielt den Rest des Satzes auszusprechen. Der Jüngere schluckte. Er hatte ihn nicht verärgern wollen. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, doch im selben Moment erhob der Silberhaarige sich.

„Warte so lange hier.", sagte der Andere, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Der braunhaarige blieb auf dem Sofa, sah Kakashi jedoch nach bis er aus dem Raum verschwunden war. Seine Schritte entfernten sich und schon im nächsten Moment hörte er wie die Tür aufging.

„Was willst du?"

Kakashis Ton war nicht freundlich, sondern klang gereizt.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Iruka ihm antwortete.

„Mit dir reden.", sagte er schließlich.

Im Gegensatz zu Kakashis Stimme, war die des anderen leiser.

Kakashi stöhnte.

„Wir haben schon alles beredet."

Stille.

„Aber… ich dachte…"

Schweigen.

„Dann dachtest du falsch."

„Kakashi, bitte. Lass uns -."

„Nein. Akzeptier es endlich.", entgegnete der Ältere bestimmt.

Einen Augenblick lang sagte niemand etwas, bis Kakashi seufzte.

„Geh nach Hause."

Kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Kakashi kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Hatte das grade bedeutet, was Tenzou vermutete?

Er wartete bis Kakashi wieder neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.

„Haben Sie und Iruka-san sich… getrennt?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Kakashi musterte Tenzou kurz.

„Ja.", antwortete der Silberhaarige. „Um genauer zu sein habe ich mich getrennt."

„Oh.", machte der Braunhaarige. „Das tut mir leid."

Kakashi lächelte unter dem Schal, drehte sich aber erneut zum Fernseher.

„Das muss es nicht. Du mochtest ihn eh nicht sonderlich."

„Nicht wirklich, nein.", erwiderte Tenzou wahrheitsgemäß.

Schweigen.

„Und wegen was?" Tenzou betrachtete Kakashi von der Seite.

Kakashi lächelte erneut.

„Sei nicht so neugierig Kouhai."

Tenzou verzog keine Miene, sondern lehnte sich zurück in das Sofa und gähnte.

„Müde?"

Der Jüngere nickte. „Irgendwie schon. Ich habe seit Tagen nicht geschlafen."

„Dann solltest du dich hinlegen."

Tenzou schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich will endlich mal wissen, was an diesem Film so toll sein soll.", kommentierte er und bat somit die Möglichkeit für einen Themawechsel.

„Hm…", machte Kakashi und ließ sich nun ebenfalls zurücksinken. „Alles."

Tenzou lächelte matt. „Klar."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Tenzous Kopf auf Kakashis Schulter sackte. Kakashi betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang, ehe er die Fernbedienung nahm, darauf bedacht sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, das Gerät ausschaltete und selbst die Augen schloss.

„Wegen dir."

PS: Danke an den oder die liebe Userin/lieben User für die Kommentare. Auf heiße ich -sensenmann-


End file.
